Tournament of Dreams
by angelswings217
Summary: Amnesia, a strange dragon-like mark, and a ticket to a famous tournament. Aideen Miles decides to go on the adventure of a lifetime in order to find her past. Along the way, she promises to realize the dreams of each fighter she defeats…
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first Tekken fanfiction. I hope you like it!**

**NOTE: This takes place after Tekken 6.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tekken.**

**Summary: **Amnesia, a strange dragon-like mark, and a ticket to a famous tournament. Aideen Miles decides to go on the adventure of a lifetime in order to find her past. Along the way, she promises to realize the dreams of each fighter she defeats…

**Tournament of Dreams**

Chapter 1

Aideen Miles

What…had happened? Everything…everything burned. She felt wet in some places. It was hard to see at first because her vision was blurry, but the wet areas were red. Blood. She reached up to cover the bleeding areas, but she was overcome with an excruciating amount of pain. It felt like her entire body was on fire.

She just sat there for the longest time, drifting in and out of consciousness, and waiting for the pain to subside. She had been out cold several times before she gathered the strength to stand up.

Her body no longer burned like fire, but it ached like hell. She was in some sort of cavern. In front of her was a huge mound of rubble and dust. It looked like the ruined remains of a statue of some sort. The only pathway was back, so she took it. The air smelled of burnt metal and smoke.

It felt like it took an eternity to get out of the cavern and into daylight, and it felt like it had been even longer since she had eaten. Before she even had a chance to take in her surroundings, her vision blurred and she blacked out.

(…)

_She ran as fast as she could. She had to stop him no matter what. It didn't matter why he was here; he was here to do evil…that's all that a Michima can do after all…_

(…)

"So what do you make of her?"

"She was coated in blood, and according to the tests its her own, but she has no wounds…and her physique…"

"What about it?"

"Its better than that of an Olympic athlete…and her muscles…its almost like they started tearing through themselves all of a sudden—it's a miracle she even managed to survive the sheer pain."

"Will she be alright?"

"We've given her treatment that should take care of the aches and pains that would follow the aftermath. There's just the mark on her—oh God I think she's waking up!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a man in a white coat holding a clipboard, and another dark-skinned muscular Asian man with a pony-tail and tie. He looked down at her sympathetically.

"Hey there kid…I'm detective Lei Wulong. You OK?" He asked, his voice very gentle, but with the oddest hint of seriousness.

She nodded, but there was something eating away at her—something she wanted to ask really badly…she just couldn't find the right words.

"Um…mister…who am I?" She asked.

The man rubbed his forehead and the doctor looked at her sympathetically.

"That's what I'd like to find out," he said.

Tears streamed from her face.

The next few hours were an emotional roller coaster. Lei would ask her questions and his responses and facial expressions would make her feel hopeful, then sad, then excited, then interested, all ending in downright depression. In the end she didn't have a clue what to do.

After he left she began going backwards through her memory in the hopes of finding something. The better memories were of her leaving the cave—and even _those_ were a blur. The clearest memory was that of Lei and the doctor talking while she was half-unconscious. Their conversation started with her not having any wounds and ended with something about a mark.

She looked down at her right arm, suddenly. The arm was bandaged, but the doctor said that she had no wounds. She reached down slowly and grabbed a loose piece of gauze.

_BOOM!_

She must have been thrust up at least a foot from the explosion. Her ears rang, screams echoed from outside of her room, and some one screamed two words that sent chills down her spine: "Michima Zaibatsu!"

For a reason she didn't know, that word filled her with rage so great, her stomach churned. She got up and was halfway to the door when Lei burst through. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"We have to get out of here! There's a Michima Zaibatsu raid going on," he said as they weaved through groups of panicked patients. "And I thought it was bad when Jin was in charge…" he muttered.

"What's the Michima Zaibatsu?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Lei looked at her for an instant, amazed. But he shook his head and regained his composure. "I forgot you had amnesia for a minute there," he began.

On their way out, Lei told her a heart wrenching story of tragedy, hatred, death, and betrayal that began with a man named Heihachi Mishima, that thought his five-year-old son was weak so he threw him off a cliff. The boy was Kazuya, and he would climb back up and one day defeat his father, throw him off the same cliff, and take over his father's company. Unbeknown to him, Heihachi had survived. He would father a son with a woman named Jun, and she would vanish in a strange accident. Heihachi would manage to take over again, and Jin would come to him. Jin would become strong, and manage to defeat both his father and grandfather, taking over the Michima Company.

But Jin would also be overtaken by the same greed his predecessors had fallen victim to. Jin would militarize the Michima Company and begin taking over small nations. But his father, Kazuya, would defeat him, and come into power once more. Kazuya turned out to be worse than Jin, ramping up the attacks on civilian areas and even attacking larger nations.

She took note on the fact that all of this seemed to revolve around a tournament, known as "King of the Iron Fists."

They were almost to the exit when the building began to shake. What came next was a blur of screaming, yelling, shaking, crashing, pushing, all topped off with another explosion and a flash of light.

When she came to, she was surrounded by rubble. A small radius around her was left unaffected, as if by miracle. The realization hit her as suddenly as a heart attack in a healthy child.

_A bomb…!_

She looked around desperately. Where was Detective Wulong? Was he alright? She began digging through the rubble frantically. Lei was the only person that she knew. He couldn't be gone! She would be alone without him!

A cough came from a mound of smoking rubble behind her. She ran as fast as she could and began digging frantically. At last, a man with a pony-tail popped out coughing wildly. "Detective Wulong! Thank goodness you're—" Something soft, cold, and wet grazed her foot.

Lei tried to stop her, but it was too late. There was a bloodied hand sticking out of the rubble…and it was cold. She fell to her knees, her stomach churning. Lei tried to comfort her as she gagged.

"Hands in the air!"

Lei looked at the man carrying a machine gun with disgust; a member of the Michima Zaibatsu. He raised his hands hesitantly. Although she had managed to stop gagging, the girl was on her knees, holding her head.

"You too!" He bellowed.

She didn't hear him. Faces and words flashed in her head:

_Jin. _

_Michima._

_Ruins._

_Spirit._

_Kazuya._

_Stop._

_Fight…_

"I said, _hands in the air_!"

She stood up, and put her hands up as well. But she reached the bandage with one arm, and pulled at it, revealing a dragon-shaped burn. Without warning, she ran forward and delivered a swift blow to the soldier's gut, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him to his knees.

As suddenly as she attacked more Mishima soldiers appeared she leapt forward and began dispatching them as quickly as they appeared. One foolishly shot at her, but she simply leapt into the air and kicked him so hard that his helmet cracked.

Another ran forward with an army knife. She gave him a moment to build up his momentum, and just as he stabbed, she bent back and kicked up, sending him flying into the air, and landing somewhere out of sight.

Soldier after soldier came at her, and she dispatched them one after another with superhuman strength and agility. They were nothing. After about a half an hour, there was a large pile of Michima Zaibatsu soldiers on the ground around her, either groaning, or out cold completely. Aside from these few groans and the crackle of burning building, it was totally silent.

Clapping and footsteps boldly broke through the silence. An enormously muscular man in a white suit came towards her, clapping, and chuckling slightly. He stopped. "Impressive," he said.

His word—despite being of praise—sent chills down her spine. This man, with one red glowing eye, had an aura to him. He seemed to be the embodiment of everything that was wrong in the world.

Lei breathed a two astonished words from behind her. "K-Kazuya Michima…!"

She looked back at him for an instant, amazed. This was the man that was at the center of the beginning of the Michima tragedy? It was hard to believe he was really there. She quickly turned her gaze back to Kazuya. True; she was sympathetic to the man that was nearly killed by his own father at the age of five, but that didn't change all the evil that he had done.

"I'll give you something special." Kazuya tossed a card at her like a throwing knife. She grabbed it, just an inch away from her face. The card was embroidered with images of chains around the edges of the otherwise black card, and a silver lion—what Lei had described as the logo for the Michima Zaibatsu. On the bottom was an astonishing number: $10,000,000,000,000. On the stop was a word followed by a smaller, yet somehow just as striking, number: "Tekken 7."

"Welcome to King of Iron Fists Tournament Seven." Kazuya walked off.

(…)

"I don't think you should do this. The Michimas have used the tournament to lure out people they think are threats umpteen times already!"

"I don't care."

Lei sighed. "I would've given you the clothes that you were wearing before, but they were sort of either ripped to shreds or drenched in so much blood that the hospital personnel couldn't get them out." She chuckled; she was in a long dress that was meant to be a shirt on very muscular men.

In the aftermath of the attack, she had learned a lot about the tournament, and how even the contestants that were eliminated early often earned instant fame. She had set goals for herself: win the tournament, stop Kazuya, and find her family.

"If the publicity I get from the tournament alone won't be enough, I'll be able to hire a bunch of private investigators to help find out anything about my past—if there's anything to be found that is," she said.

"And what if there isn't?" Lei couldn't help asking, but he quickly regretted the statement.

"Then I'll make my own past and decide my own future," she said confidently.

Lei smiled and walked up to her. "This probably won't be our last meeting, you know." Lei pulled a necklace out from under his shirt. Her heart leapt. At the end of the necklace was a card identical to the one that Kazuya had given her.

"Y-you—" she stammered.

"I've been a regular in the tournament for a while now." She just gaped at his entry card. "But before we leave, let me leave you with one thing. To enter the tournament you at least need an alias. When I saw you fighting, I though of the perfect one."

She waited as Lei took a deep breath. "Aideen Miles. It means flaming warrior in Latin. Seeing you fight amidst the flaming rubble like that—and the dragon mark—I think it really fits you. Oh and before you leave—" Lei threw her a small red box. "Use that to stay in touch with me."

She—Aideen—nodded, and began her journey.


	2. Lily: Part one

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tekken.**

**Tournament of Dreams**

Chapter 2

Lily: part one

Aideen walked amidst the crowds of people, completely oblivious of the fact that she earned many silent stares (any bear-foot girl wearing a shirt that was about eight sizes too large as a dress would). She was too busy staring up at the tall buildings. Although it was a distinct possibility that she had been in a city before, Aideen had no recollection of any such experience.

Aideen had wanted to wear her tournament entry pass on the outside of her shirt, but Lei told her that it would get her to either be attacked left and right, or the pass itself stolen. Either way, she was ready to compete. Every tournament there was new entries hiding at every corner over the globe. The city she was in right now boasted the residency of a third-time competitor.

The phone that Lei had given Aideen was a new model capable of accessing the internet. He sent her all the information that she would need on her next opponent. Her name was Lily. Her fighting style consisted of advanced kickboxing. She entered the contest in the hopes of winning back the major oil fields that her father once ran (until the Michima Zaibastu took over [by force] that is).

The two major problems Aideen would have is the fact that Lily was a multi-billionaire; after her father knew of her being invited to join the tournament; he put her under serious protection in order to prevent any potential fighters from getting to his beloved daughter. The act was a sweet one, but Aideen would have to overcome it either way. And then there was the fact that she was so mesmerized by her surroundings that she barely glanced at Lily's picture.

Suddenly, a display window filled with all sorts of delicious treats caught Aideen's attention and she was immediately entranced. One thing that made her mouth water was the chocolate fudge cake. She had no memories of eating sweets, but the mere sight of them made her heart flutter. She was so busy gazing dreamily that she almost didn't noticed the old man in an expensive-looking suit walk out of the shop carrying a pink box with the store's insignia on it.

"That looks like a box of cream pies," someone said.

Aideen looked over at the old man walking down the street, then at the person that had made the comment. "What's so special about the cream pies?" She asked, dumbfounded. The person looked at Aideen as if she were from a different planet.

"The pies are actually individually frosted cookies, and cost like ninety bucks a piece!" he announced.

Aideen gazed at the man, longingly, as he walked down the street. There was a sudden crash and a commotion amongst the passer-bys. Aideen immediately went over to see what the hubbub was about.

A few men in extremely loose clothing and large sneakers hovered over the fallen man, sneering at him. The cream pies were strewn across the ground. One onlooker attempted to intervene, but one of the men pulled out a knife and he backed off.

"You must have a_ lot_ of cash to spare to be able to afford all those fancy cookies," he jeered.

"Got any to spare for us?" One of his buddies asked.

"P-please; my employer simply has an account with the bakery owner; I don't have any money with me," the old man pleaded. The thugs responded by pulling the man up by his shirt collar.

Without hesitation, Aideen leapt forward and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the thug that was holding the man, launching him onto the street as he let go of the old man. Aideen clenched the fist with the dragon shaped mark, now burning.

A taxi barely stopped in time to avoid hitting him. The thug holding the knife came forward. As he thrust the blade, Aideen darted to the side and hit him squarely in his lower abdomen, knocking the wind out of him in a raspy _HOO! _The final thug raised his hands in defeat. The onlookers clapped as police apprehended them.

"Why thank you, my dear," the old man said as Aideen helped him up. "If you don't mind me asking…where are your shoes?" He asked, looking down at her bare feet.

"Its sort of a long story," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well you certainly weren't mugged; that's for sure." She laughed at his comment. "My name is Watson. Tell you what; after I get some more cookies, you can come over to where I stay and I'll get you some proper clothes."

"That'd be wonderful!" Aideen said happily.

(…)

"This is where you live…!" Aideen said, astonished.

The fact that they were going to get to where they were going in a limousine was enough of a surprise; the mansion she was staring at now blew that clear out of the water. Despite being so close to the city, it was placed on a large plot of gated land. There were fountains, beautiful gardens, and many, many species of lilies strewn all over the area in bundles.

"Well; yes and no."

"Come again?" She asked as they went down the main pathway.

"This is the master's home; I serve his daughter personally. The pay is handsome, and I am allowed to live here in this mansion." Watson said this with great pride and joy; he must have loved his job.

Aideen was led up a marble staircase and into a very beautiful room that had a perfect view of the gardens. When she got there, a white dress was already waiting on the bed. After she had put it on, she carefully tucked her tournament entry pass in the gown.

Once Aideen was all cleaned up, (and in a pair of shoes) she wasn't sure exactly what to do. Should she wait for Watson to say that she could leave now? Should she simply leave? A little confused, she leaned out the door and called out in hopes of getting a response from her friend.

She decided to wait in the room. Aideen sat on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She wondered…was her room anything like this? Did she ever have a ceiling, or was she a homeless orphan? Would she ever find the truth?

Aideen took out her ticket to enter the King of Iron Fists Tournament.

This was her only chance…if she lost this there would be no finding her family…and no finding out what a Michima had to do with her lost past. Lei said that even if Kazuya was impressed with her skill (which is very unlikely) he probably wouldn't have allowed her to join unless he had a greater reason.

She took out the phone and looked at the e-mail on Lily Lei had sent her. Lily turned out to be a very beautiful girl, with long platinum blonde hair and a face like that of a doll's. Aideen was jealous.

"Hey, Watson, are you in h—"

A girl came in the room. Aideen's heart skipped a bead as the girl gawked at her for an instant. Aideen looked at the e-mail, then at the girl, then back at the e-mail. A very beautiful girl, with long platinum blonde hair and a face like that of a doll's…

Unbeknown to the astonished Aideen, the girl was looking at her mid-abdomen; in other words, where her ticket hung.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" They both cried.


	3. Lily: part two

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tekken.**

**Tournament of Dreams**

Chapter 3

Lily: part two

Lily darted forward, her arms hanging behind her, then attempted to jab with her right arm. Aideen ducked and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick, but Lily also ducked. As Lily came up, Aideen lifted her leg up, and brought her heal down on top of the girl's head. Lily brought her leg out and knocked Aideen down as well. She jumped up and attempted to deliver a pile driver into Aideen's gut, but she quickly rolled to the side and leapt up as well.

The fight soon became a blur of kicking, screaming, and punching that made it's way to the center of the room. Somehow, in the midst of all of this, the two wound up catching each other's palms, and entering a push-of-war.

"There's no way…" Lily grunted.

"No way what?" Aideen responded.

"That I'll lose to the likes of you!" She roared. Lily began to force Aideen back. "This is for daddy!"

Lily managed to push Aideen back with seemingly inhuman strength. Aideen went flying through the window and plummeting to the ground. Thankfully, the window was a special window made out of new material, so that if it were to break it would shatter into pieces so small, they would be nearly harmless. When Aideen managed to land on her (still) bare feet, it was as if she were walking on sand, rather than broken glass.

Lily leapt through the window and landed on her two feet, gracefully. This woman was a fierce opponent. She ran forward and delivered a swift kick that Aideen grabbed. She then pulled Lily forward and punched Lily in the stomach, but Lily had managed to grab Aideen's skirt, and tore it when she went flying across the grounds, creating a slit up in the dress to Aideen's mid-thigh.

The groundskeepers and several guards noticed the commotion and came to intervene, but Lily raised her arm. "No; this is my fight; get involved and you're as good as fired!" She said sternly. They watched in a large circle, almost as if this were a skirmish at a high school.

"That was pretty brave," Aideen commended.

"No matter what he says, I'm going to save daddy and I'm going to do it on my own." Lily announced.

"What's going on with your dad?" Aideen asked.

"Oh like you don't know!" she said darting forward.

Aideen also decided to take the offensive. Lily performed a roundhouse kick, but Aideen blocked with her wrists, then pushed forward. Lily staggered back as Aideen proceeded to deliver a flying drop-kick. The kick connected and Lily flew backwards. The spectators quickly parted in order to avoid getting rammed by Lily.

She jumped up and darted forward, ignoring the fact that her clothes were becoming more and more tattered as the fight went on. Lily punched and Aideen blocked, Aideen kicked and Lily countered. The fight went on like this for a very long time. The two girls became so fatigued at one point that they paced in circles, waiting for an opening.

It was clear that Lily was controlling her breathing in order to regain her strength, but Aideen had no knowledge of any such technique. She needed to regain her strength and fast; otherwise she would lose this fight.

"_Ssss,"_

Even Lily's eyes widened. Both girls' eyes immediately went down to Aideen's bandaged left hand. The bandages were smoking and burning away. At first Aideen was almost scared, but she soon calmed, for the sensation that she felt was not that of burning, but being bathed in warm water. The feeling spread from her hand, up her arm, and throughout her body. She lost all traced of fatigue, darted forward, and delivered a roundhouse kick, the bandages falling back and dancing around her like streamers.

Lily had been so dumbfounded by the bandages burning that she didn't react in time. The kick connected with her stomach and all the air in her stomach flew out in an enormous _"HOOOH!"_

Lily staggered and fell down. Aideen leapt overtop of her and Lily braced for the end. "Well," she coughed.

"Well what?" Aideen asked.

"Finish it!" She bellowed.

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to concede," Aideen said as if this were an every-day situation for the both of them.

"W-what?"

"It means to give u—"

"I know what it means!! What I mean is…I'm still conscious…and I'm still alive…" Lily wondered.

"One: killing someone in cold blood is just plain wrong. Two: if a guy like Watson cares so much about you, then you can't be all bad. I don't want to hurt you or him." Aideen said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Stunned, Lily could only stare before she finally decided what to do. "Alright…I concede." And with that, Aideen leapt off of her and back. Watson soon arrived and came to Lily's aid.

"You were a contestant this entire time…?!" He breathed.

"Watson, no…she's…different." Lily said.

"That's right," Aideen said rubbing the back of her head. "It was a total coincidence that I wound up here. But Lily," she began. "What was that about your father; I honestly don't know."

Once again, Lily was dumbfounded. "My father…deals in the oil refinery business…several of his largest fields and refineries were taken over by the Michima Zaibatsu, and he collapsed from stress…I figured if I won the tournament and took over…I could get them back and make him feel better." Aideen was touched. "But why do you fight?" She asked.

"I don't know," Aideen answered.

"You don't know?"

"Exactly," she began. "I'm amnesiatic; a detective named Lei Wulong gave me my name. If I can win the tournament, I thought I could get enough publicity to find someone that knew the real me…Lily; if I win the tournament, I'm going to give your father's oil fields back to his company! That way you don't have to be disappointed about losing!"


End file.
